Death of a Friend
by TheTrioLivesOn
Summary: It's the summer before the trio's seventh year and Hermione steps out into muggle London, making the worst desision of her life. Deathfic. Rating or safty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and any relation or similarities to other stories are purely coincidental.

Please Read and review since this is my first fan-fic.

* * *

"I'm going out to the muggle shops; I'll be back in about 15 minutes." Hermione said. 

It was the summer before seventh year at Hogwarts, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were staying at the Leaky Caldron a week before returning to Hogwarts so they could get their supplies.

"OK." Harry and Ron said in unison.

Hermione stepped out into muggle London. She went to the muggle clothes shop to get something to wear that wasn't to short and didn't make her parents uncomfortable. She paid the lady at the cash register after she bought her outfit. She stepped outside when she saw a man who was watching her intently.

"Come here." He said. Hermione walked on, ignoring him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, come back here!" He yelled to her. Hermione picked up her pace. All of the sudden, he was right next to her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into an ally.

"Le'me go!" Hermione yelled. He, of course, didn't let go.

"Give me your purse." He said. Hermione wasn't about to give him that, it had her wand. The man pulled out his gun.

"Give me your purse." He demanded again. Hermione started to pull out her wand.

BANG

Hermione gasped. The bullet had hit her right next to her heart, an unusually cruel shot since it would take many long minutes for her to die slowly.

"I don't want to die alone," she thought.

>> >> >> >> >> >>

"Hermione." Ron muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hermione" Ron muttered again. He ran out the door.

"Oh shi-, Ron!" Yelled Harry, grabbing his wand and running after Ron.

>> >> >> >> >> >>

Ron was running, he didn't know where, but he knew that he would know when he got there.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron. He heard a faint cough. "Hermione!" He ran over to her.

"Ron?" Hermione said faintly. Ron was alarmed at how faint her voice was and how much blood was pooled around her.

>> >> >> >> >> >>

Harry was running, desperately trying to find Ron and Hermione, afraid something bad had happened. Harry slowed down, people were staring and if he ran he was likely to look over them.

Harry heard low voices and looked down a dark ally to see the horrifying sight of Hermione and Ron, surrounded by pools of blood.

>> >> >> >> >> >>

"Ron… tell my family…" she coughed again.

"No, you tell them."

"Ron," she muttered, she knew she was about to die and so did Ron. Ron held her up against his chest, trying to get her to breathe.

"I'll tell them" he said, despairingly.

"R-Ron, I… I love you" she said with her last breath.

"I love you too." She was gone. Ron knew it the second it happened.

Hermione was dead.

Ron looked up to see Harry looking at them in shock with tears in his eyes, realizing his own eyes were watery.

"She's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own it as any fan would know (but i wish i did)  
Sorry it's so short... most of my chapters will be...

* * *

"She's gone," Ron muttered, feebly.

Harry could hear someone yell to call the police.

"Ron, we need to get out of here." Harry said, urgently, trying to keep his voice steady. Ron nodded, but Harry wasn't sure that he heard what Harry said. "Ron, grab Hermione with one hand and my arm with the other." Ron nodded again. "I'll Apparate to your mum and dad's house." That seemed to shake Ron out of his distress.

"Harry, you haven't passed your Apparation test yet!" Ron said, positively alarmed, through his agony, thinking he wouldn't like to be splinched.

"Oh well, you are in no state to Apparate." Harry said insistently. "Besides, you didn't pass your either." Instantly, teary eyed Harry and Ron, and the body of Hermione were in front of the Burrow. Ron was still on the ground, clutching Hermione's dead body.

"Harry! Ron!" a delighted Mrs. Weasley said, spying them from the garden, "Where's Herm-," Mrs. Weasley gasped so loudly, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny came out to see what happened.

"Mum, what's wr-," Fred stopped short. All of the Weasleys were shocked. Mrs. Weasley began to cry very loudly.

"Someone go owl Professor McGonagall," Mr. Weasley said.

An hour later, Harry, Ron, the Weasleys, and Professor McGonagall were sitting in the Weasleys living room, all in a complete state of shock at the fate of Hermione. Professor McGonagall notified the Ministry, who sent someone over to take the body.

"A muggle…" Professor McGonagall said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley was still crying, quietly in the corner. Ron had stopped sobbing, but that was only because he had no more tears. Everyone else was silent.

CRACK

Lupin appeared at the door. Mr. Weasley opened it silently.

"What happened?" said Lupin. Harry was afraid of that question. Out of pity for Ron, who was unable to speak, he told Lupin the story.

"I must go down to the Ministry to sort things out." Said Professor McGonagall, "I'll be back to pick up Ron, Harry, and Ginny tomorrow to go to Hogwarts." With that, she disapperated.

"We'd better get back to the shop. We said we'd only be gone for an hour," said one of the twins. Harry wasn't paying enough attention to try and figure out which one.

CRACK

They were gone too. After a few minutes, Lupin left to take care of some Order stuff.

"Harry, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, still sniffing, "I want you to go to bed, its late."

* * *

I know, it's not very long, I'm sorry.

PLEASE R&R, flames are not appreciated! If you review mine, I'll review yours!

Stay tuned after the break, more drama! (Maybe) Muhahahahaha... I'm not crazy i swear...


	3. Chapter 3

Death of a Friend

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I OWN HARRY POTTER! Did I trick you? Didn't think so… So really, I don't own it… I may not even own the plot…

A/N: So everyone reading this should put it on their Story Alert List, if you can, because I update sporadically. Like for instance, Spring Break just started, and I'm not going anywhere, so I got this chapter up. Also, I'll be replying to reviews here, or at least the ones that need to be replied too. ;-)

- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

What'sInTheCloset: I'm glad you got the irony. I hope your not killed by those who don't see it. And about the enraged Hermionie devotees, you can share mine with me! I'm sure I'll get plenty more!

kimbo1254: Hermionie has been hanging out with boys for the better part of her life. She's not the shopping type. (In my head )

Kitty0617: I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, I do plan, as you can see, on continuing.

Ilove harry09: Thank you very, very much. I appreciate that!

JediWeasley, Weirdly, EmmaHermione1fan, wind waker41, and Rachel Weaver, thanks for updating too. I do appreciate it! (More reviews may be rewarded with actual replies!)

And also special thanks to lost soul101 for special reasons! (I heart you Laura!) ♥

"Ron, Ginny, Harry, it's time to go see Fred and George before Professor McGonagall picks you up tomorrow." Said Mrs. Weasley, on the verge of tears again.

The three teenagers, especially Ron, were all solemn over the death of one of their greatest friends. While Ron had been absorbed in his heartbrokenness, Harry and Ginny had the overwhelming grief _and_ the tension that only happens between ex's. Although, while most ex's hate each other, Ginny and Harry still loved each other with a passion.

They walked out the door towards the car that the Ministry had provided (mainly for Harry's safety), and drove to Diagon Alley.

When they got there, Harry had expected not many people, and the few people there to not be the happy shoppers they used to be. But what Harry had not expected was what came next.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley.

When they looked at "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes", all they saw was half a shop and a pile of rubble where the other half had been.

CRACK

Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared next to Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley and Lupin went straight to going to break the door down to retrieve Fred and George and anyone else while Kingsley had the unfortunate job of trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down enough so that she wouldn't burst through the door herself. When Mr. Weasley and Lupin got through the door, Mrs. Weasley had stopped panicking enough to see Fred collapse over George's still body.

Mr. Weasley and Lupin conjured stretchers for them, and carried them out, George looking partially crushed, and Fred having a large piece of shelving stuck into him, looking to close to where his stomach is. They Apparated, only having enough time to say "St. Mungos" before the all too familiar CRACK.

"Ron, Harry, Apparate to St. Mungos, Ginny, hold my arm tightly," and with that she Disapparated. Ron and Harry looked at each other, bewildered that she had forgotten that they didn't have their licenses yet.

"Oh well," Said Harry, "lets go."

So with a POP (A/N: In my head, not all wizards make the same sound when Apparating) they both Apparated to St. Mungos.

When they got there, Harry and Ron received a slight shock that neither Mrs. Weasley, nor anyone else was in the waiting room. Harry went up to the welcome witch.

"Fred and George Weasley please."

"Ground floor, room 333."

"Thanks" said Harry as he and Ron walked, then sprinted to the correct hall and room. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Lupin were all sitting outside the door, waiting.

"The healers are testing for internal damage." Said Mr. Weasley when the two of them looked confused.

"You can come in now." Said the healer after a short, uncomfortable wait.

They all filed in to see an unconscious Fred and George lying in their beds, looking deathly pale.

"Don't worry," Said the healer, kindly, seeing the worried look on everyone's face, "That's just an after-affect of the tests. I'll be back later with the results." And with that, she left.

Fred started to stir. Everyone gathered round as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where's George?" was the first thing he asked, not to anyone's surprise. Harry glanced over at George, and Fred, following his gaze, gasped to see a deathly pale George.

"He's OK, right?" Fred said, words weighted with a heavy worry.

"He should sniff wake up soon." Said a teary Mrs. Weasley, "plus, when he does, your father and I have something to tell you."

"I feel dizzy," groaned George, waking up.

"George!" Said Mrs. Weasley and Fred simultaneously.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

"I'll tell you later. Mum has something to us."

"Actually, we have something to tell you all." Spoke up Mr. Weasley for the first time, looking quite pale.

"Fred, George, we know that you are both now adults." Started Mrs. Weasley. Both Fred and George groaned, they knew what they were about t be told wouldn't be good.

"But," she continued, "We have decided that the two of you will live at Hogwarts for the time being. We cannot keep you with us, and you no longer have a shop to live at."

Fred and George both started to protest when they both gasped sharply and clutched at their sides. Mrs. Weasley called for a healer and ushered everyone, save for herself and Mr. Weasley, out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came out.

"They were reacting to a wound that Fred obtained when a piece of shelving was wedged in him." Offered Mr. Weasley as an explanation. If Hermionie had been there, she would have known exactly what that meant, and would have been able to tell Ron and Harry, but as she was not, they looked to Ginny, who seemed to look shocked enough to know what that meant.

Ron turned to Ginny, "What exactly does that mean?"

"_That_ means exactly what I've suspected for years. That Fred and George have a Twin Bond!" Said Ginny, half excitedly, half worriedly.

"And what, exactly, is a twin bond?" Asked Ron.

"A Twin Bond," Interjected Lupin, "is a special bond, usually between twins. In this case, Fred and George's close relationship is shown physically by the way Fred's scar is real and George's, while equally, medically, real, is just a copy of Fred's. In other words, George shouldn't actually have a scar." Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and Ron, who was still confused.

"Let me explain in another way. Say you and someone else were Bonded. Then say that that person got a cut on their hand." Said Lupin. Harry subconsciously rubbed his had where Umbridge's words still shone. "The exact same cut would appear on your hand, and it would be a real cut, but you did nothing to your hand. Understand?"

"I think so." Said Ron, with dawning comprehension.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Asked Harry, interpreting the worried look on Ginny's face correctly.

But again, Lupin answered. "If one of the twins were to, erm, not get better, or even possibly die," He said, uncomfortably, with a glance at Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, "the other twin would probably die within a week."

"Oh" was all Ron could say.

------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if it's not very long, but my chapters tend to be short. I'll try to update faster, I promise.

BTW: If anyone has any suggestions for a better name for a Twin Bond, let me know, because I couldn't think of one.

Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review, it doesn't even have to be a substantial review, just drop a note to say you're reading! Please?


	4. Authors Note Sorry

A/N: Sorry you few people reading this, but this is only an Authors note…. I just posted this to tell you that I will only continue this story if at least one person reviews and tells me that they want me to continue this. If someone does, than it may be awhile, because I would like to at least write chapters 4, 5, and 6 before I update chapter 4. Otherwise, I will discontinue it. All I am asking for is one person to tell me to continue, just 1. So please, let me know.

**(And, if I do continue, it would be wise to put this, if you have an account, on your Story Alert list so it tells you when I update.)**


End file.
